Home
Remember... # This is a canon and fanon wiki, which means that most of the stuff on this wiki is fanmade (a.k.a not real) and will never show on TV. # This wiki does NOT own Peppa Pig. Peppa Pig is copyrighted to Nick Jr. and Channel 5 England. This is simply a wiki made for fun. # Some pages do contain some swear words, but keep in mind that the creators are not responsible for this. # If you made a page, you can claim it as yours. # Stuff can get pretty "cracktastic" on this wiki, so please don't hate! "Cracktastic" means it's hilarious and makes very little sense. Not everyone sees it as funny. # Please do not add sexual and shock content onto your pages. A page with such content has been created before; when the Wikia staff discovered it, the four contributors were blocked across Wikia for a few days. # Respect the admins and the Wikia staff. If you think you are better than the staff, you face a risk of being blocked from Wikia. # Do not create spam, poorly written articles or pointless articles. We are currently working to remove all of the waste from this wiki. # Do not imitate users unless it is done in a non-teasing way. # No sockpuppetry. If you're blocked, you're blocked. However, backups are allowed and a team of users can make separate accounts. # If you cause trouble as an admin and/or a bureaucrat, we will request Wikia to remove your admin and/or your bureaucratic rights unless that person is the owner. # Do not block someone who is new to this wiki, unless they are causing trouble. # When you create a page, always keep it Peppa Pig related. Crossovers are still allowed, but pages not pertaining to the Peppa Pig universe are not. For example, if you make a page about Peppa Pig meeting Alvin and the Chipmunks, it can have a page here, but if you're making a page just about Alvin and the Chipmunks, it will be deleted. # If a person doesn't want to be called a certain nickname, don't call them by your nickname. It can be considered a form of bullying if it gets out of hand. # Write in proper English. Engrish articles will be deleted. Other languages like Irish and Spanish are allowed, but need to be mixed with English. #No edit wars. You are only allowed to undo someone's edit twice; any more than that and you will be in trouble. User of The Month TBA Pages Canon *Peppa Pig (character) *George Pig *Mummy Pig *Daddy Pig *Alexander Pig *Peppa Pig: The Golden Boots Fanon *Jase Pig *Selmo Pig *Pete Pony *Sarah Pig *Peppa and the Apple Juice *Peppa Pig : The Movie *Peppa Pig: Daddy Pig's Horror Movie *Angela Anaconda Which spinoff is the best? Emily Elephant: Da Show Candy Cat The Peppa Show Eggs None of the above Got interesting facts about "Peppa Pig"? Post 'em on the Did you know... article! Affiliated wikis This is a list of affiliated wikis. Please check them out! If you are interested in this wiki, you will most likely be interested in these! * Toot the Tiny Tugboat Wiki * Tayo the Little Bus Wiki * Peppa Pig World Wiki * Cracktastic Wiki * The Bully Wiki * Horry Henry Wiki * Elory's Wiki (abandoned) * The You Place * The FNAF Fanon Category:Browse Category:Peppa Pig Wiki